


Occupational Hazard

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Abuse, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Steve learns the hard way that Natasha always carries a blade wherever she goes.





	Occupational Hazard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsgardianUmbraLupus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianUmbraLupus/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to my best friend AsgardianUmbraLupus, may your days be filled with love, happiness and fun.

Steve had just finished getting dressed when there was a quick knock on his door before it opened to reveal a smirking Natasha, dressed in black skinny jeans, a red tank top and black leather jacket with black heels. She arched a delicate brow approvingly as she took in Steve's blue jeans, gray henley, and black boots combo. "You ready to go?" she asked with a smile that was only reserved for those closest to her.

Steve quickly slips on his favorite brown leather jacket and grabs his wallet and keys before taking Nat's hand in his. "Ready," he says with that same sweet, boyish smile that had won the former spy's heart in the first place.

The pair make their way down to the garage level of Avengers Tower and over to Steve's Camaro. As much as he would have loved to take his Harley, he knew the bikes and heels don't mix. Steve and Nat spend the morning getting coffee and breakfast at a small family diner in Brooklyn before wandering through a few stores selling old vinyl records, books, and art supplies, and finally strolling through Central Park.

It's as they're heading back to the car after getting pizza from a food truck that their ears pick up the soft sounds of an animal in distress. Never one to ignore a plea for help, even if unspoken, Steve tugs Nat in the direction of the noise. 

They are led to an alley across from the park. Aside from a few dumpsters and cardboard boxes, the alley is completely empty. Just up ahead is a box that seems to be moving. Cautiously Steve and Nat creep forward until they are in front of the box. Steve quickly flips it open to reveal a small puppy, clearly the runt of the litter, its mouth and paws bound tightly in rope.

Upon seeing this Nat opens her purse and pulls out a medium-sized knife with a leather bound handle. Steve jumps back in surprise. "Should I ask why you have a knife in your purse?" he asks, trying to pretend like this was all perfectly ordinary, although he supposed that it was ordinary for Natasha.

"It's a dagger, actually, and no, you shouldn't," she clarified with a fond eye roll before approaching the puppy who was now shivering and whimpering quietly. "It's okay sweetheart, we're not gonna hurt you," she says softly as she crouches down and sets about cutting off the rope.

Once all the rope has fallen away she gently picks it up and lets it cuddle in her jacket. After that, it's easy enough to find a vet that takes walk-ins. Both Steve and Nat stay with the puppy while the vet, an older gentleman named Bob, gave her a checkup. Apart from being dirty, cold, tired, and severely malnourished, she was in perfect health. She didn't have a collar or chip so they didn't know who her owner was, but that didn't matter because they already decided on taking her in. They named her Saskia.

After picking up a bunch of stuff at the pet store the little family decided to head back home. It's as they are seated at a traffic light that a thought occurs to Nat. She looks over at Steve and takes his free hand in hers. "There's just one thing," she says lowly so that she didn't wake the pup sleeping in the back seat.

"What?" Steve asks, concern already spiking through his veins.

"One of us is gonna have to tell Tony," Nat says with an arched brow that clearly said she wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

Steve's face pales drastically and he takes a large gulp of air. "Oh boy..." he mutters.


End file.
